Morgana/Background
Story There is a world far away populated by graceful and beautiful winged beings gifted with immortality, where an ancient conflict still rages. Like so many conflicts, this war split families. One side proclaimed themselves as beings of perfect order and justice, fighting to unite the world under their law and strong central governance. Those that fought against them saw their kin as tyrants, creatures incapable of seeing the larger view, who would sacrifice individuality and freedom for the illusion of efficiency and safety. Morgana was one who fought against what she perceived as the tyranny of her kind, and for that she was branded "fallen". Morgana was not innocent, having plumbed forgotten ways to gather forbidden might to become a powerful mistress of the black arts. This goal was driven by her obsession to defeat the general of the opposition's army - her sister, . While the two were in fact birth-sisters, Kayle struck the first blow by disowning any filial connection when Morgana refused to join her cause. Eventually, Morgana grew in power enough to not only reach, but challenge Kayle. As the time approached when the two would meet in what could be their final conflict, Morgana was suddenly summoned to Valoran. At first, Morgana made a deal with the League's summoners to fight in exchange for greater power. With the advent of Kayle into the League, Morgana now willingly fights in the League of Legends for the privilege of being able to destroy her sister again, and again, and again. She lies in wait for the day the bonds of the Institute of War no longer hold her, and on that day she plans to destroy Kayle once and for all and return home a hero. "There is no rest while Kayle's brand of tyranny still exists." –- Morgana Quotes ;Upon selection *"We'll bring them pain." ;Movement/attacking *"Do not dally!" *"Feel my pain." *"I'll have my revenge." *"Share my torment." *"They will suffer." *"Without mercy." ;Taunt *"You too will be judged." ;Joke *"Not all angels are good." Development *''Morgana has been designed by Ezreal as well as Guinsoo and was remade by Brackhar. Morgana OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art Patch history ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds at all levels from 4/5/6/7/8. * : ** Stun duration reduced to 1.0/1.5/2.0 from 1.5/2.0/2.5. ** Ability power ratio reduced to .8 from .9. ** Cooldown increased to 120 from 100 seconds at all ranks. 'v1.0.0.105:' * now only blocks disabling buffs (stuns, silences, taunts, blinds, slows, fears, roots, snares, and suppressions). For example, Akali's , Soraka's , and Morgana's will now go through . The damage they deal will still be absorbed. 'v1.0.0.103:' * hitbox size reduced. * ability power ratio reduced to .8 from 1. * . **Ability power ratio reduced to .9 from 1. **Damage reduced to 175/250/325 from 175/250/350. 'v1.0.0.94:' * now deals its damage up front as opposed to over time. The damage is 80/135/190/245/300 with a .9 AP ratio. * ability power ratio changed to 1.0/1.0 from .5/1.5 'v1.0.0.86:' * : ** It now grants 15/25/35% Spell Vamp (as detailed below, works at 33% for Tormented Soil and Soul Shackles).. ** It no longer works with non-spell damage ( , , etc). 'v1.0.0.85:' * Fixed several bugs with . 'v1.0.0.83:' *Stats: ** Attack range increased to 400 from 350. ** Attack speed per level increased to .014 from .0125 ** Damage per level increased to 3.5 from 2.8 * : ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 60/75/90/105/120 from 80/100/120/140/160. ** Total damage reduced to 80/130/180/240/300 from 90/150/245/315/440. ** Duration reduced to 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 from 2.5/2.75/3/3.25/3.5. ** Ability Power ratio now properly applies across all levels. * : ** Now applies a stacking and renewing Magic Resistance debuff of 4/5/6/7/8 to targets in area. Lasts 2 seconds and stacks up to 5 times. ** Total damage decreased to 125/200/275/350/425 from 150/225/300/375/425 (actual damage approximately the same/higher with MR debuff included). ** Mana cost decreased to 70/90/110/130/150 from 80/100/120/140/160. * : ** Initial burst Ability Power ratio decreased to .5 from 1. ** Secondary burst Ability Power ratio increased to 1.5 from 1. 'v1.0.0.82:' * Fixed a discrepancy in 's tooltip. The tooltip now lists the damage dealt per second (the ability itself still deals damage every half second). 'v1.0.0.79:' * cooldown reduced to 10 from 12 'v1.0.0.72:' *Fixed a bug where wasn't triggering . 'v1.0.0.70:' * Stats: ** Increased Base Health to 403 from 387. ** Increased Health Per Level to 86 from 83. ** Increased Base Damage to 50 from 39.5. ** Increased Base Damage Per Level to 2.8 from 2.625. ** Increased Base Armor to 15 from 11.35. * Fixed a bug where did not work on targets with CC reduction. 'v1.0.0.63:' *Fixed a bug causing to appear above the fog of war, even without vision of the area. 'v1.0.0.61:' * : ** No longer stuns if the buff is cleansed. ** Stun Duration reduced to 1.5/2/2.5 from 2/2.5/3. ** Cooldown increased to 100 from 90. * will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. 'v1.0.0.52:' * : **Cooldown increased from 15 to 17. **Will now no longer dispell debuffs when cast. It will still block incoming debuffs. 'v0.9.25.24:' * : **Reduced Shield Amount from 100/200/300/400/500 to 100/150/200/250/300. **Increased Cooldown from 14 to 15. * : **Reduced Duration from 3/3.25/3.5/3.75/4 to 2.5/2.75/3/3.25/3.5. **Reduced Range from 1400 to 1300. * : **Reduced Cooldown from 14 to 12. 'v0.9.25.21:' * Area of Skill Shot decreased from 100 to 80. 'v0.9.22.16:' * : ** Reduced Duration from 4/6/8/10/12 to 4/5/6/7/8. ** Reduced Cooldown from 16 to 14. * Damage increased from 25/40/55/70/85 to 30/45/60/75/85. * Damage increased from 66/132/231/308/440 to 90/150/245/315/440. 'v0.9.22.15:''' * : ** Reduced Duration from 4/6/8/10/12 to 4/5/6/7/8. ** Reduced Cooldown from 16 to 14. * Damage increased from 25/40/55/70/85 to 30/45/60/75/85. * Damage increased from 66/132/231/308/440 to 90/150/245/315/440. }} Category:Needs Patch History